chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry the VI Bloom
Name: Henry VI Surname: Bloom Title/Nickname: -None- Race: Undead(Current), Human(Old) Class: Warrior Age: 34(Human ages), 6(Since dead) Alignment: Evil Neutral Psychology: Has a short temper, and likes making jokes about dead people.Also likes to kill and eat humans. Birthplace: Brill Actual Residence: Wandering arround Tirisfal Glades and Hillsbrad Foothills. Background: The Human Life! Henry VI was born in the Bloom family. His parrents were Henry the V and Marry.He grew, with his father hopes, to become a noble of Lordaeron, as the rest of the Bloom family. At the age of 14, he was enrolled into the B.A.N(Battle Academy for Nobles), where he would learn the basics of wielding a blade and fighting those that oppose him. He rolled out of B.A.N at the age of 18, thinking he knows how to fight. Not much is known of Henry the VI, other than that he was a lady's man, and every woman he saw fell in love with him, and later in his bed.His father disliked that, but it was his son's life, he could do nothing to change it, now that he was mature. Henry went off to search for a place for himself to live, trying to leave the Bloom dinasty behind, and arrived at Tarren Mill. There, the people had no love for him, and sent him back to Brill. During the plague, Henry was infected.Thus, he became an undead warrior of the Scourge. The Undead Adventure! As the Scourge marched towards Quel'thalas, more and more humans , now turned undead, were rallying under the Dark Prince's Banner.Of course, they had no free will...The army was marching towards Quel'thalas to resurect the necromancer, Kel'Thuzad, whom was needed for a demonic ritual. During the assault on the three gates, many High Elves were turned undead, as few were left to just... die.Even more of them were eaten alive by the raging undead forces... After breaking through the three gates, and finaly arriving in Silvermoon, the Dark Prince killed the Ranger-General, Sylvanas, and turned her into a Banshee, the first of them, in fact. As the elven city fell, and the necromancer was revived, the Scourge continued with the plans and summoned the Burning Legion in Azeroth. After the Legion's defeat, some undead felt like their will was turning back to them. Sylvanas, the Banshee, was one of them. She had now taken possess of her own dead body, her skills being amazing, and she was now one of the Scourge's generals. She planned to betray the Dark Prince, and form her own empire in the city of Lordaeron. She poisoned the Dark Prince soon after the plot, and he was forced to leave for Northrend. Henry joined Sylvanas and her rebellion, as they now turned their gaze towards the Dread Lords. Varimathras had chosen to join the rebellion, as Detheroc and Balnazzar were defeated.The Capital City was now all of the Banshee Queen, as she named herself, and the new empire was called the Forsaken. These undead had free will, and chose to follow Sylvanas in killing all the living. Henry joined the Forsaken, and with them, he had wondered arround the ruined kingdom of Lordaeron, searching for enemies of the Forsaken, weak ones, which he could slaughter. Henry was now an official member of the Forsaken, and he was hunting down the living...